Amour, Cet Interdit
by NocturneShadow
Summary: Alexiel est condamnée. Une éternité de réincarnations tragiques l'attend. Pourtant, l'ange qui s'apprête à sceller son avenir ne semble pas résolu à accomplir sa tâche... par amour. OneShot. Alexiel x Uriel


**Disclaimer **: Angel Sanctuary ne m'appartient…

**Auteur** : Nocturne Shadow

**Note de l'auteur: **J'ai essayé de créer un moment qui aurait pu se passer dans le manga, mais qu'on ne voit pas. Je me suis largement inspiré du passage où Uriel raconte à Setsuna comment s'est déroulé le procès d'Alexiel et le rôle qu'il a joué.

* * *

><p>Amour, cet interdit<p>

Le silence. Théâtre des ténèbres oppressantes qui enveloppaient la jeune femme. Elle allait bientôt tirer sa révérence. Elle ne le savait que trop bien, maintenant plus que jamais, condamnée qu'elle était. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant que l'on abaisse le rideau de sa vie, ce voile invisible qui mettrait fin à son existence en tant qu'Alexiel? Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de redresser la tête vers une porte close. Un déclic s'était fait entendre. Apparemment, quelqu'un venait la chercher. Était-ce déjà l'heure?

Jusque-là, les minutes s'étaient succédé avec désordre dans sa conscience qui s'égarait entre ces quatre murs. Comment ne pas sombrer dans la folie? Il fallait qu'elle s'accroche tant bien que mal à cette pensée qui logeait dans son esprit. C'était son refuge. Tout reposait sur cet espoir impossible qu'elle fondait en lui. Cet amour interdit qu'elle lui vouait marquerait certes sa déchéance, mais, aussi aberrant soit-il, serait à la fois l'unique voie de son salut.

Une faible lueur s'infiltra dans la pièce étroite où elle se trouvait, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour s'aider à mieux voir. L'absence de lumière avait affaibli ses pâles iris. Était-ce Sévoth-Tart qui la toisait ainsi sans mot dire? Sûrement. C'était sa manière à lui de savourer une victoire proche. Elle le foudroya du regard, du moins ce qu'elle était capable de discerner de sa silhouette, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

- Alexiel?

Cette voix… Ses oreilles ne lui mentaient pas. Ce n'était pas Sévoth-Tart qui se tenait devant elle, mais un ange dont la nature inspirait la bienveillance, le gardien des âmes : Uriel. Ses longs cheveux sombres coulaient en cascade sur ses épaules qu'il avait larges et fortes. Il portait des vêtements noirs qui lui conféraient une expression sévère. Ce n'était qu'une façade, car, au fond de son être, plusieurs sentiments contradictoires l'habitaient, le confrontaient.

D'un côté, il devait accomplir cette tâche qui lui incombait et, de l'autre, il avait la sensation inconfortable de commettre un acte irréparable. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, mais, au plus profond de lui, il la désirait, elle, l'ange organique. Il lui était impossible de cacher cette attirance plus longtemps, surtout depuis qu'il avait reçu l'ordre d'être son exécuteur. Son regard trahissait son émotion.

« Alexiel… »

Il s'avança vers elle alors qu'elle demeura immobile. Elle était assise sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Elle jugea préférable d'ignorer sa présence, fixant le vide derrière lui. Il ne craignait pas une attaque venant de sa part, d'autant plus qu'on lui avait attaché les poignets pour éviter toute évasion.

« Je suis venu entendre ta confession, tel que le veut le protocole. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, au cœur même de cet éternel hiver si froid que dévoilaient ses pupilles azurées. Il n'y lisait que haine et mépris. Était-ce là le reflet de ses sentiments à son égard? Il soupira longuement. Comme il souffrait à cet instant de n'être qu'un pion entre les mains du Seigneur, n'ayant pas même une once de cette liberté qu'elle parvenait à dégager même enchaînée dans ce vulgaire endroit qui faisait office de cellule.

« Vas-tu rester là sans rien me dire? »

Il posa un genou sur le sol à quelques pas d'elle. Elle ne cilla pas. Même si son destin allait lui échapper, Alexiel semblait maîtriser la situation. Si sûre d'elle et presque arrogante, elle allait jouer le rôle de la femme cruelle jusqu'au bout. Elle seule pourrait lui faire comprendre le sens profond de cette indépendance, si seulement elle voulait partager ce secret avec lui. Ensemble, ils pourraient atteindre l'inaccessible. Il n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part, aussi subtil soit-il, pour la prendre dans ses bras et s'envoler loin de ce qui constituerait son tombeau. Alors pourquoi se refusait-elle une réponse favorable à ses attentes?

- Brave petite marionnette…

Il ferma les yeux, ravalant sa fierté. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il était. Il ne cherchait pas à le cacher.

- Est-ce là l'opinion que tu as de moi?

Percevait-elle sa douleur en cet instant trouble? Ignorait-elle donc qu'il agissait contre sa volonté? Son cœur se serra davantage.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends… »

- Essaierais-tu de me faire peur?

C'était plutôt lui qui avait peur pour elle.

- C'est la « magie de la parole spirituelle » qui scellera ton avenir.

Elle demeura muette alors que la réaction d'Uriel ne se fit pas tarder. D'abord la colère puis la compassion.

« La douleur, l'horreur et la souffrance d'autrui, tout te laisse-t-il toujours indifférente? »

- C'est que tu me connais bien mal.

- Alors, apprends-moi.

Lentement, Alexiel leva ses mains attachées vers son visage. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la peau mate de ses joues. Uriel crut rêver. C'était un contact tout à fait inattendu. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que…? »

Elle l'interrompit en posant son index sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Chhhht…

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres vermeilles.

« Ton amour pour moi te mèneras à ta perte, ange qui appelle la mort. »

Elle avait raison. Dès le début, il l'avait su. Il était déjà trop tard pour renoncer. Comment renier ce que le cœur désire ardemment? Il attrapa sa main avec douceur et glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

- Qu'importe, si c'est toi qui m'y conduis.

Les mots avaient franchi le seuil de sa gorge plus vite que le cours de ses pensées. Il le regrettait peut-être, comme s'il craignait d'avoir brisé la magie de ce moment. Alexiel avait arqué les sourcils. Pour sa part, il se contenta de baisser les yeux.

« N'as-tu donc jamais été éprise de quelqu'un? »

Oui… Elle avait aimé et aimait encore. C'était une passion tordue. Aucun être vivant, anges, démons ou même Dieu ne lui pardonneraient jamais son choix. Elle dut donc mentir pour préserver ce secret qui, à l'image d'un fardeau beaucoup trop lourd à porter, pesait sur elle, écrasait son cœur aux plaies béantes.

- Si… Dieu.

Les yeux de l'ange de la terre s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Il ne pouvait y croire et pourtant la vérité était là comme une évidence-même. Avait-il été à ce point si aveugle?

- Et tu n'essaies même pas de le nier?

Elle s'approcha pour susurrer à son oreille.

- Toi et moi, nous avons le même visage.

Elle était incomprise et en soufrait tout comme lui. C'est sans doute ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ces mots en apparence inoffensifs. Rapidement, il chercha la clef qui la libèrerait de ses chaînes. Ses mains tremblaient.

- Pars…

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.

Des larmes d'impuissance roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je t'en prie Alexiel.

Elle hocha négativement de la tête.

- C'est impossible…

Il allait lui montrer qu'elle se trompait. Il allait lui donner la preuve de sa fidélité envers elle, de cet amour qui le torturait. Il…

- La prisionnière est-elle prête à expier ses crimes?

Il déglutit difficilement en entendant la voix de Sévoth-Tart derrière lui. C'était trop tard. Dire qu'elle aurait pu, qu'ils auraient pu se sauver si seulement il avait bénéficié d'un peu plus de temps, mais pour aller où? D'autres les auraient traqués puis condamnés. L'engrenage de la roue du destin s'était activité, la faisant tourner au-dessus de leur tête sans qu'ils ne puissent pour autant la voir. Chaque crime sera puni en son temps. Alexiel subirait maintes et maintes réincarnations toutes vouées à une issue fatidique. Le regret accompagnerait Uriel des siècles durant et aujourd'hui encore à l'aube du second millénaire. Pour Sévoth-Tart, cachant sous son regard haineux un passé sombre, l'histoire seule dira comment son joug tombera. Le jour du jugement dernier est proche.

* * *

><p>Pas facile d'écrire sur ce couple... C'est un amour torturé, mais j'espère malgré tout l'avoir bien rendu. Commentaires?<p> 


End file.
